


Something of Her Own

by lastyoungrene_gay_de



Series: tua creators bingo [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crying, diego is mentioned and that mention says he's trans, distant father reginald hargreeves, kill the asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastyoungrene_gay_de/pseuds/lastyoungrene_gay_de
Summary: Vanya reaches a breaking point as the odd one out.Part 4 of 9 for TUA Creators BingoPrompt: Skirt
Relationships: Grace Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: tua creators bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740223
Kudos: 45





	Something of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> this one is short compared to the others i've posted for bingo, but i don't think there's much else to say here.

For a billionaire, Reginald Hargreeves wasn’t prepared for how children grow. Before he created Gace, the nannies were always telling him he was missing necessary items for them. He got what he needed for them and their health, but he never truly cared for them. 

Especially Vanya. Number Seven. The ordinary one. 

“Sir Hargreeves,” Vanya heard Grace say to her father one day when they were young teens. The children were all leaving breakfast, whispers and giggling erupting from them once they were dismissed and allowed to speak. Vanya was going to a music lesson with Grace while her siblings had lessons with Pogo and training with their father. “I’m sorry to bother you, I know your time is incredibly important,” Grace continued in her artificially cheery tone. Vanya crouched on the staircase so she could listen but still stay out of her mother’s view. “But I’m afraid our dear Vanya is finally hitting her growth spurt and we need some new skirts for her.” Vanya smiled at the mention of her long awaited growth spurt. 

Hargreeves heaved a sigh. “Just give her some of Number Two or Number Three’s old ones for now.” Her smile fell as her father spoke. Once again, she was not as good as her siblings. She didn’t deserve things as good as theirs. She put her elbows on her knees and her chin on her palms, pouting. 

“Of course, sir,” Grace said, and Vanya heard the clicking of her heels on the floor as she approached her daughter’s hiding spot. She turned to take a step onto the stairs, but stopped when he saw Vanya slumped on the stairs. “Vanya, darling, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be preparing for your music lesson.” 

Vanya’s gaze dropped to her shoes. “Why do I always get Diego and Allsion’s old stuff?” 

“Oh, Vanya,” Grace sighed with a little too much energy in her voice. 

“I don’t understand,” she sobbed, finally breaking down. “I just need a few skirts. Why do I have to get their old ones?” 

“Sweetie, it’s only temporary,” Grace said and took a seat on the step next to Vanya. She placed a hand on her back, obviously an attempt to comfort her child, but it didn’t work. 

“That’s what he said  _ last time _ ,” Vanya whined. “He said I would get my own when he could, but he never did. I’m still wearing Allison’s old one with the blood stains from their first mission.” 

“Well things got busy around here,” Grace tried to explain. 

“When Diego told you he was a boy he had shorts the  _ next day _ ,” Vanya countered. “You  _ knew _ I was going to grow at some point!” 

Grace smiled at her, seeming to have to change the conversation. “Come along dear,” she said. “It’s time for your lesson.” 

  
  


When Vanya woke up the next morning, there were three perfectly folded, perfectly fitting skirts sitting on her desk. 

  
  


“Mom, are you okay?” Diego asked that next morning after breakfast, apparently noticing something off about Grace that Vanya hadn’t seen. 

“Yes, dear,” she said with a bright smile. “I’m just a little under charged is all. I was up all night doing some important work and didn’t have enough time to receive my maximum charge by the time I finished.” 

Vanya would have sworn Mom looked at her with a knowing smile, and she couldn’t help but smile back. 

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy talk to me about tua on tumblr @lastyoungrene-gay-de !!


End file.
